


Kylux Fluff Fest and Romance Week 2019

by dreamyafterdark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Aphrodisiacs, Armitage Hux Takes Care of Kylo Ren, Awkward Flirting, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Blow Jobs, Cats, Crafts, Dresses, Drunk Kylo Ren, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Force-Sensitive Armitage Hux, Gift Giving, Insecurity, Jazz Singer, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Takes Care of Armitage Hux, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux - Modern AU, Kylux Fluff Fest, Kylux Romance Week, Lingerie, M/M, Mpreg, Party, Phasma Ships It, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pregnant Kylo Ren, Prophetic Dreams, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Soft Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, SoftKylux, Spanking, Tired and Emotional, Treasure Hunting, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Young Armitage Hux, benarmie, kylux adjacent, porgs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyafterdark/pseuds/dreamyafterdark
Summary: Settings: MultipleThis is a collection of all Kylux Romance Week 2019 prompts, and of prompts 1-5 for Kylux Fluff Fest 2019. I originally decided to mix them, because the Fluff prompts are spaced out widely, and the Romance ones run one a day for one week, in between two Fluff Fest prompts. But over time, I realised it gets quite messy with different tags and ratings for different stories, so I am closing this work, and will update the next Fluff prompts, and any other stories written for events, as single, stand-alone works.





	1. A sneeze seldom comes alone

As Hux briskly walked through the Supremacy’s corridors, he kept up his cool, calm demeanour. No one would have guessed his head felt like it was going to explode with congestion, and his thoughts were muddled as he- 

“Achoo!!”  
“Bless you, Sir...”

Hux muttered a thanks, shaking his head in tiny, incredulous movements, and rushed onwards. He hadn’t been able to stop sneezing for at least half an hour, and now his eyes were beginning to itch. He didn’t have anything on him, because frankly, why would he, and – 

“AchOO!!”

He made a sharp turn into the closest medbay, and demanded an antihistamine with so much bristling frustration in his voice, the Rodian nurse startled and dropped a box of gloves. Hux felt a pang of guilt - perhaps it was the nurse's big, button eyes, or perhaps it was the congestion. Still, the shot he received worked quickly, and he left with a vial of pills, finally able to get to his urgent meeting. What in the stars was causing this? Never mind. He had more pressing matters to attend to...

It had been three days. It might as well have been three years. Hux groaned, the mornings were the absolute worst. He just couldn’t figure out what was going on, and now Kylo Ren of all people had noticed. That look he gave Hux when he got to the Bridge with still puffy eyes and a reddened nose... and Hux’s quiet indignation only made Kylo more amused... At lunchtime, the General swerved to avoid a cleaning droid, and bumped squarely into the irritating Knight. He tried to get around him, but every way he turned, Kylo turned as well. And...

“Are you *dancing*?”  
“No. Just trying to get to my training room, General...” Kylo grinned darkly.  
“*Your* training room?!”  
“When’s the last time you saw a training room from the inside? Looks like you’re not quite... fit these days...”  
“I am in exceptional shape! How dare- Achoo!! You!”

Hux grappled for the pills in his pocket, while Kylo tilted his head and watched with a curious smirk.

“This is all very amusing to you, but I have better things to d-“  
“And your cat is getting fat!”  
“I beg your pardon?!”

Hux’s hand slipped and sent the vial flying, shedding its load of tiny red pills through the air as it fell - but Kylo lifted his hand and stopped them, moved them back into the vial and returned it into Hux’s still open hand.

“I said you’re unfit, and your cat is fat, General.”, he remarked dryly, patting Hux’s shoulder condescendingly and walking off. Hux remained standing, his shoulders slightly hunched, breathing hard. The next stormtrooper with the tiniest blemish on his armour was going to *get it*...

The evenings were better. Hux sat sipping bitter Tarine tea, listening to classical Onderonian music, watching old, silent Holo movies. But something was missing... someone. Hux sighed.

“Millie, where are you? Wish I knew where you go in the evenings...”

He had fallen asleep on his sofa, again. A warm nose bumped against Hux’s cheek to wake him up, and he was still half-asleep when his fingers ran through Millicent’s warm, orange fur.

“There you are, girl. I miss- ACHOO!!”

Millicent hopped down, and as Hux recovered, he noticed something in his hand.

“Sagebrush pods? What? Where have you been, Millie?!!”

But the cat didn’t register that Hux’s exasperation was not aimed towards her, and startled at his tone. She meowed defensively and ran off.

“Wait! What...-ACHOO!! ACHOO!!”  


Hux wanted to run after her, but he was getting worse, and his hand was developing rather decorative patterns. He needed medbay. The pills weren’t going to cut it now...

Kylo raised a curious eyebrow as he watched troopers deploy all over the ship, combing through ever corner in search after... something. The General was avoiding him, so he was definitely behind it, and Kylo made it a point to seek him out... When they did meet, Hux’s gloves hid his latest mishap, but as Kylo silently smirked in front of him, he could feel the Force user casually entering his mind to help himself to the information he tried to withhold...

“Stop it!”, he hissed and tried to get away, but Kylo blocked his way.  
“What is going on, General...?”, he asked softly, his voice dripping with amusement.  
“Did you lose your big fat kitty...?”

The mocking, sing-songy tone Kylo adopted was more than Hux could take, and he punched the annoying Knight’s arm. But his hand was still sore, and Hux hid a smarting sensation as best he could. Kylo just chuckled, and took his fist into his own hands, gently but firmly opening it.

“Hey, hey, easy now...”, he cooed.

Holding Hux's hand with one of his, Kylo lifted his other and directed soothing energy onto Hux’s palm. The General wasn’t sure if this was another one of Kylo’s indignities, but... he had to admit, it felt good to soothe the pain. Not just physically, there was a special kind of misery connected to these flare-ups, and Kylo seemed to lift that as well...

“Sagebrush...”, he mumbled.  
“Somehow Millicent has come into contact with sagebrush and she’s been carrying it into my chambers every morning...”

Kylo returned Hux’s hand to his side, and frowned slightly.

“Perhaps she’s been hanging around Senator Gesh’s quarters? The Praesitlynian envoy.”  
“We have a diplomat on board I was not informed of?!”  
“Well... he’s not exactly alive...”  
“What?!”  
“And he doesn’t exactly have ‘quarters’....”  
“Ren, what the-“  
“He’s stuffed, Hux, freeze dried. He and his diplomatic gifts are in storage C. Along with other things we’ve recovered during raids. There’s a whole little museum down there...”

Hux’s eyes kept widening, and his lips kept trembling as he listened to Kylo - who seemed quite proud of himself.

“There *is* no Storage C...”  
“Well, it’s the bit to the left of Storage B, where...- Come, let me show you.”

Kylo grabbed Hux’s arm and pulled him along, so the General decided he had little choice. He wasn’t exactly looking forward to a potential hotbed of sagebrush, but on the other hand he **was** rather curious about this... unauthorised accumulation of... recovered goods? The Force users really were running a separate operation to the rest of the Order, and he should get to the bottom of this... With one hand, he got out his datapad and compared their route to the official layout of the ship.

They entered Storage B, but about a third before it was meant to end, there was a wall... with a door. Kylo led him into what was supposed to the rest of Storage B and... just empty wall space. Yet, here was indeed a whole other room, and it was filled to the absolute brim with artefacts, books, and curiosities. Crates stacked everywhere, open caskets with all manner of things. And there, right in the middle of the room, stood a mummified old man looking very serious and regal. Stars only knew what had happened to him, but this... wasn't the most dignified fate, surely? Hux looked around. Well, this 'museum'... it **was** strangely beautiful... in a messy, chaotic sort of way... Suddenly something bumped up against Hux, and as he looked down he saw a large, black cat threading through his legs, rubbing its head against him.

“My goodness,... where ever did you come from?”

Hux couldn’t help himself. He had to crouch down, remove a glove and pet the adorable creature. Such soft, long fur... such a deep purr... But soon a rash began to bloom across his hand, and his face started getting puffy. He shot back up, leaving the cat meowing in protest.

“Ren...”  
“Oh, look, and back here is your fat cat... - Hey Hux? I think-“  
“Ren...!”  
“Hux, you should come and look at this, I think you’re going to be a-“  
“Ren!!”

Kylo turned around to see the General swerving, then falling, clasping his vial of pills. The Knight shot forward and caught him, just as Hux began to lose consciousness. 

“Father... You’ll be a kitten father... Come on, let’s get you to medbay...”

They named the black cat Darth Mog. He was a sweetheart, really, but the sagebrush in his fur did knock Hux out good, so he had proven his dark powers...And he did loudly protest to getting washed, but all of them had to. Mog, Millicent, and their five cute as buttons kittens. The entire party was transferred to Hux’s quarters, and sweetened his recuperation period up considerably.

Especially as that period extended. Snoke ordered desensitisation treatment for when Hux's body had recovered from the initial shock. Sagebrush was fairly easy to procure, and Hux agreed it was a bad vulnerability to have, even though the treatment was exhausting. Usually he hated taking time off, but now he was living in an outright cat cafe...

The cats weren’t the only ones that moved in, either. Hux remembered how gentle Kylo was when he caught him and carried him into medbay, how he kept talking to him before he slipped under... And when he woke up, Kylo was by his side, and basically, never left... Hux was assigned a care droid for his recovery, but Kylo took over instead, insisting on taking care of the General himself. It seemed to make him so happy, and when Hux noticed, he thought if that calmed the usually so destructive and temperamental Knight, then that was fine.

But there was something more in Kylo’s his voice, in the way he looked at Hux, touched him... Something sweet, that made Hux reach out and pull him closer. Their lips met, and it felt...so right. Like it had always meant to be... Kylo still teased him a little, but he also fussed over him, gave him gentle, skilful massages, and slept with his strong arms wrapped around him. In time, Hux relaxed, and began to actually kind of like the teasing. He started to tease Kylo back, and the Knight loved it... 

All the cats got fixed, of course, as tempting as a ship filled with furry felines was, that was untenable. But officers were already lining up to take the kittens once they got old enough. 

But not Mog.

Kylo had claimed Mog. 

*Darth* Mog, the Irrepressible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jan 21 - Feb 4  
> Universe: Canon/Pre-Canon (sort of done)  
> Theme: Allergies (done)  
> Additional characters: Millicent (done)


	2. Seahorse Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: Someone throws up for a reasonable amount of the story, they are OK, but just in case this is triggering to you :)

“Happy Birthday, Armie...”

Maz grinned her widest, warmest smile as she held up a lemon cake, Hux’s favourite. He’d only just come out of the changing rooms, still pulling down the top of his uniform, and now he stood beaming at his manager and the 20 candles on the cake before him. Clarke and Mayam stood behind her, and all three began to sing. Soon, customers began to chime in, and Hux scratched his hair in embarrassment.  
“Stop...” he chuckled shyly.  
“We won’t stop until you blow them out. All in one go!”, Maz grinned.  
So he did. And closed his eyes. Made a wish.

It hadn’t always been like this. Hux's mother died when he was very young, and his father was abusive. A successful, but very aggressive businessman, he despised his son's sensitive nature, and the way he could find joy in simple things. Hux was always good at school, but his troubled home life made him shy and nervous. Still, when he was 18, he decided anything had to be better than this, packed a bag and ran away, setting out for the big city. He slept in youth hostels and took odd jobs, doing alright, but it was tough... He knew he was lucky, he could have ended up on the streets. But he was only one or two steps up from that, really... Then one day, he was sent out on an assignment to this little beachside town. The job never materialised, but when he looked for a place to get lunch, he found Maz’ Seahorse Shack, and that day the place was completely overrun with busloads of tourists. Hux offered a hand, and Maz appreciated him a lot. By the time they closed that day, she offered him a job - and when he explained his situation, offered him board above the restaurant for a small cut of the wages. Hux agreed immediately. It was perfect. And let’s face it, working and living by the sea? Looking at hot surfer dudes all day? That alone was worth all the greasy fish smell in the world.

That was one and half years ago, and he had long become a part of the small community. Fortunately, his father or his business partners, anyone from his old life really, never seemed to make it down here. It wasn’t a glam place. The beach was clean, but plain. Fancier resorts existed further up the coast; here the waves were wilder, the rocks more numerous, and the beach had more shrubs on it. Fishing happened a little further out, and the Seahorse Shack had some fresh local catch on the menu, the rest was wholesale. Today was relatively quiet, and Mayam had asked to get off early. Hux had turned around and smiled at them, saying he’d manage, but Maz felt a bit bad that he didn’t seem to have anywhere to go to on his birthday. She let Mayam leave early, then went into the office, and began planning out a nice dinner she’d make for him upstairs. She could at least do that, and he’d hopefully still have a fun evening.

Closing time drew near. Hux stood and wiped the counter down, when a group of guys came in – about the same age as him, but rather carefree and drunk. *Very* drunk. In fact, one of them kept comically swerving as if he almost fell down, then just about caught himself. A dark haired boy with deep, brown eyes and very pale skin. He swerved up to the counter and flashed Hux a devilish grin.  
“Did you... didyouKNOW... heh... that Seahorse men get pregnant?”, he chuckled, and one of his buddies stuck out his belly and mimed being with child. Hux raised his eyebrow ever so slightly, and returned his eyes to the boy in front of him. Soft, green-blue eyes - but rather firm.

“Would you like to order some food, Sir?”  
“Sir?! Come on, you don’t have to call me that...”  
“We have the Shack Special, a platter that you could all share if you’d like? It’s got breaded cod, calamari, fried squid, and tiny tuna steaks. Comes with wedges and peas.”  
The guy stood and watched Hux talk, like mesmerised. In truth, he hadn’t ever seen anyone as beautiful, but this clearly excited him way over his capacity, because the next minute he gulped, whispered “Sorry, Sir...” and turned to the side to be violently sick on the floor. 

While his friends whooped, Hux didn’t even blink. He made a tiny, coughed sigh as he took a paper bag from under the counter and pushed it towards Kylo, then went around, grabbing a mop and bucket.  
“I am... terribly sorry... so sorry... “, Kylo mumbled and crouched down trying to clean up his mess into the bag Hux had given him... with a wooden spatula...  
“It’s alright, you don’t have to-“  
“I want to... help...”, Kylo said innocently, then grabbed the bag and threw up some more. 

Hux frowned slightly. This guy was obviously in much worse shape than the rest of them. And to be honest, they didn’t seem like the best company, standing and laughing awkwardly. He swiftly cleaned up, then stood and looked down at the guy, who had now sat down on the floor holding his head. He had placed the bag beside him, neatly folded up. “Sorry.”, he said softly.

“Come on, Kylo, let’s go!” one of the boys called over.  
“Yeah, the girls are here! Forget the fish, there’s plenty of food where we’re going...” another grinned, and mimed licking his fingers.  
Hux bent down to pick up the bag beside him, and somehow... something in their voices made him uneasy. Before he knew what he was doing, he whispered into the boy’s ear.  
“You don’t have to go with them, you know. You can stay here if you want. With me.”  
Kylo’s eyes got big, full of innocent surprise. Ah crap, this was a bad idea... Hux straightened up, and began regretting his outburst. The guy was wasted. Any moment now he’d say something really awkward.  
But he didn’t. Kylo didn’t say anything, really. He just sat and looked at Hux, trying hard to make his eyes focus. Honestly, he couldn’t remember ever meeting anyone so beautiful. But the alcohol turned him into an angel, and Kylo found himself tongue-tied. 

His friends gave up quite quickly, huffing and leaving him behind, as they poured out of the grill and into their disgruntled, but thankfully sober, dates’ cars. They turned the radios up and made such a racket, you could hear them all the way down the road, right up to the crossing... 

“Is there someone we could call for you?” Hux asked.  
Kylo slowly shook his head, looking so innocent and lost... – until he spotted the sick bag, Hux was still holding and burst out laughing. Or rather, he started off laughing, but then it somehow turned into crying, and he kept saying how sorry he was. Hux frowned somewhat helplessly and stepped closer putting his free hand on Kylo’s shoulder. This made the guy outright sob, and grab onto Hux’s legs, burying his face against his lower belly. Hux swallowed, leaned over to the counter to place the bag down, then put both of his hands gingerly on Kylo’s shoulders. Clarke came out of the storage room to sign off for the night, and, spotting the situation, silently mouthed a question to Hux. The gingerhaired lightly shrugged his shoulders, making an “I-don’t-KNOW...” face. Clarke gave him a thumbs up, and chuckled: “Happy Birthday, Armie!”  
“And it’s your BIRTHDAY!!”, Kylo wailed.  
“I’m so sorry, Arnie...”  
Arnie... Hux softly huffed and patted Kylo. “Let’s get you up, shall we? Can you stand?”

Maz supported Kylo on one side, Hux on the other, as they slowly navigated the narrow staircase with him. He was a big guy, and he was still apologising. You couldn’t get him to stop. But they also couldn't get him to come up with anyone who'd want to come and pick him up. He let them take his phone without protest, but when they scrolled through his numerous contacts and gently asked who to call, he just looked up at them blankly. Eventually, both Hux and Maz had felt it best to let him sleep it off here.  
When they came past the bathroom, Maz considered whether a bath might help, but Hux shook his head. “Just let him crash in my room. It’s cool. He might drown if we put him in the bath and just turn around for one second.” Maz nodded, and they deposited him on Hux’s bed, still mumbling how sorry he was.  
“Sure you’ll be alright?”  
“Yeah... I might gag him, if he keeps on like this, but surely he’ll just tire himself out? Eventually?”  
Maz chuckled and left. Hux felt a little uneasy leaving Kylo alone, but he needed the bathroom. As he stood and brushed his teeth, he heard a knock on the door. Kylo stood outside, looking sheepish.  
“Do you have a spare one? My mouth tastes.. awful...”

Hux gave him a fresh T-shirt, and Kylo took off his jeans. The T-shirt was a little small, stretching across his strong, broad chest, really his whole body was toned and strong, and... A blush spread across the gingerhaired’s face when he caught himself staring, and he quickly turned around. But Kylo noticed. It made him glow inside.  
“Thank you.”, he whispered as he slipped under the covers, and looked up at Hux.  
“No problem.”, Hux smiled and was about to get in, when Kylo stopped him.  
“No, don’t do that criss-crossy lying down thing. I don’t want to kick you in the face in my sleep, and there’s a real danger of that...”  
“Right...”, Hux nodded and got in beside Kylo, turning to the side, and leaving as much space as possible between them. Not because *he* wanted to particularly. Just because... it was polite... And really, Kylo was drunk, and he was sober. It wasn’t right.  
“I’ll behave, I promise.”  
“Oh, there’s no danger.”, Hux blurted out, then winced at himself.  
Silence.  
Hux’s wincing expression widened.  
Kylo snorted a soft laugh, followed by more silence.  
Hux’s expression softened, but then worry rose again. Was everything OK? Was he asleep? He was probably asleep. It had been far too long a pause to really- Oh. Hux softly gasped. Kylo put his arm around his waist... For a moment, Hux held his breath. “It’s OK-“ he began, but as he turned his head he saw that Kylo was fast asleep. “.. if you want to touch me. I like it.”, he whispered, and smiled softly, then turned back around and waited for sleep to take him over, too.

Kylo was fast asleep and would have a raging hangover when he woke up. But he fell asleep having experienced more care,more fucks being given about him than he had in years, by everyone he knew combined. No matter what was going to happen next, he fell asleep feeling happy, and... safe.

It took a while for Hux to fall asleep, he was so happy. He felt very lucky. He had Maz, who had been more of a parent to him than his father ever had been, he had a home and a job. And now he had this handsome stranger’s arm around him... Hadn't that been his birthday wish when he blew out his candles? And it happened, what a lovely birthday present... No matter what would happen next, he fell asleep feeling safe, and... happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: FEB 4-FEB 18  
> universe: Disney Movie (well... I couldn't really work this, but then again, Disney owns Star Wars... I put it into a Modern AU that maybe sort of could be in a Disney Channel show... hope you enjoy it anyway)
> 
> theme: Fish (sort of)
> 
> additional characters: Maz (done)


	3. Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is out for dinner with his father and his father's new girlfriend, when a small series of events changes everything forever...

It was the first day of the holidays. Armitage had graduated from the Academy at the top of his class, and was about to be transferred to his father’s division in his company. Tonight was about celebration, and his father’s new girlfriend, Meredith, had suggested a nice new restaurant downtown.

It was a balmy summer evening, and as they sat and ordered, jazz music kept drifting in through the open windows. Meredith noticed Armitage seemed quite interested, and conspiratorially winked at him. 

“I’m sure the food will take some time, why don’t you check out their club next door? Sounds like they’re just warming up.”

Brendol was about say how useless music was, jazz in particular, but Meredith managed to embroil him in a discussion about value added tax. Armitage smirked. That would his father occupied for hours, if he had the chance.

The club had a main entrance outside, and a door that went from the restaurant through to it. The girl working the door recognised Armitage and waved him through for free, and he walked through a red velvety curtain to see-  
The most beautiful boy he’d ever laid eyes on. 

He was sitting on his side on the floor, leaning on one hand, the other dramatically placed against his chest. A muscular, but otherwise flat boy chest, despite the fact he was wearing a floor length black gown, long black gloves going up to his elbows, black high heels, and fine, glamourous make-up. His hair was natural, too, over his ears, shiny dark brown and luscious.

And his voice... he was singing in a gorgeous baritone, with rich, deep timbre. He finished his song, and looked over to Hux under long, dark lashes. Armitage flushed the colour of beetroot, and swallowed nervously. But the boy just chuckled, and lightly hopped off the stage.

Armitage’s heart began to pound, and he was frozen in place, as the beautiful boy walked straight towards him. The place was only half full, but all eyes were on them two. And then another song started, and the boy began to sing, while he was still walking… this felt completely unreal. Armitage began to wonder how quickly he could get away, when the raven-haired stopped right before him, and during an instrumental break, leaned over and kissed him.

It was a theatrical kiss, cute, filmic even, and the audience cheered. Armitage was still the colour of beetroot, and when the song picked up, the boy stood next to him and finished it. Armitage was not frozen anymore, but felt it was impolite to leave, although he felt more and more awkward. When the song had finished, the boy turned around, took Armitage’s hand and kissed it softly.

“My name is Ben, by the way.”  
“My name is Armitage- and you stole my first kiss,...jerk!”

That was supposed to have been funny, but it sounded... awful. He cringed immediately after saying it, but Ben’s eyes were soft and warm.

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry. You look so.. worldly. Grown up, you know. I’m only 20.”  
“I’m 19.”, Armitage replied dryly.  
“Oh…”, Ben put a gloved hand to his mouth in a dainty fashion. “I’m sorry…”

Shifting nervously on his feet, Armitage glanced around. He didn’t want to leave, but he didn’t know what he should do. He’d made a fool of himself, and anyway, soon another song would come on, surely..

“Would you like a drink?”, Ben asked softly. “To make up for it?”  
“For what exactly?”  
“This being the first time I see you. I’ve been in town for two months…”

Ben’s long lashes came down, to try and meet the corners of his sultry smiling lips. Hux chuckled.

“Smooth. But I’m afraid this is the first time I’ve been out for a long time. I just graduated from the Academy.”

By this time, Ben had already pulled Hux to the bar and ordered him a drink.

“So what will you do now?”  
“Join my father’s company, I guess.”  
“You don’t sound thrilled.”  
“Well, what are your plans?”

Ben played with his drink.

“Well…, I’m actually leaving tonight. Snoke, my manager, has found me a steady gig back in Hanna City, where I’m from.”  
“Oh… my mom lives in Hanna City."  
"Ah, well that's great! You can come... visit... sometime... yeah..."  
"Yeah, sure... sure..."

Armitage looked down into his drink. He suddenly felt like he was about to cry, and he slid down from his bar stool. The one time he met someone amazing, and they even liked him back, and it was the boy’s last day in town. Just his luck. Brendol would never let him move back with his mom. 

“Excuse me one moment.”, he said and swiftly walked back through the curtain in the restaurant – only to hold onto the wall, as he saw police swarming the place. His father was being arrested, and an officer lay on the floor, punched out cold. Meredith came over and put her hand on Armitage’s shoulder.

“Sorry to do this tonight, but it took this long to get all the evidence, and I had to take him down you joined. He shouldn’t get to implicate you as well, kid. As it stands, you won't be called on as a witness. You're family, and you know nothing anyway.”

Armitage felt dizzy. He knew his father had had horrific business tactics, but he had always gotten away with everything. Just like no one had ever believed his mom, or him, about his behaviour in private. And now... he was finally going to be held to account for something? What a graduation present! Although...

“Do I… even have a home to go back to?”, he asked nervously  
“I would suggest you take all your stuff and move it to your mom’s. Like right now. Probably I’m overthinking, but just in case.”  
“OK… I… will… thanks, Meredith…”

Moving back through the curtain, he sat down next to Ben, took his drink and downed it. The raven-haired chuckled softly.

“Found what you were looking for?”  
“In a way... So you're leaving tonight?”  
“Yeah, in 2 hours.”  
“Got room for one more?”

Ben’s dark eyes flashed.

“I think so. Let me check…”

He cupped Armitage’s face gently and leaned in to kiss him slowly, sensually, running his other hand through his hair. The gingerhaired sighed into the kiss and caressed Ben’s head, until he pulled away.

“How’s that for a proper first kiss? The other one won’t count if you like this one.”  
“Better…”, Armitage smiled.  
“Let’s go get your stuff then. We can practice on the way. Snoke will drive.”

They loaded Armitage’s things into the car, and Snoke drove them. As they entered Chandrila State, Armitage’s head rested against Ben’s beautiful, strong chest, and the raven-haired smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. 

"You know, I think Hanna City will be a good time...", he smiled.  
"Yeah... I think so, too..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylux Romance week prompt for 10.02.19: First Kiss


	4. Always read the label

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a round of pranks between Hux and Kylo escalates, Hux decides to settle things in a calming manner...

It had gotten out of hand.

What had started as harmless pranks – and make no mistake, Armitage Hux considered time-wasting harmful – still, what had started as _relatively_ harmless pranks, had definitely reached crisis point.

Immaturely switching conference calls to a pizza delivery company, humorously installing a joke mirror in the other’s bathroom, drawing frankly childish things on the back of one’s greatcoat, very funny coloured hair pomade switched out for the real one, it just kept going on and on. But when Ren gave something to Millicent that temporarily changed her voice to a high pitched porg call, Hux drew the line.

Chasing after the confused feline, Hux was still in his boxers. She’d awoken him with her usual purr and pat on the nose. Except the purr was nothing like usual. And as he ran after her all through his chambers, she kept meowing then giving chase to the invisible porg, she kept hearing. Poor thing, she couldn’t figure out that it was coming from her.... When Hux finally caught her, the effect was already wearing off, but as he stood, petting her softly, his eyes narrowed. He would end this, one and for all. The prank to put "all the" other pranksters to sleep.

Literally.

Cycle went past uneventfully, and Hux was good at deleting his datapad session, before Ren entered the Bridge. Softly humming porg noises to himself, he walked past Hux, looking very smug. Hux adopted a tired and grumpy façade, hiding his own smirk.

“Nice, quiet day, isn’t it General?”  
“Ren, I’m really rather busy…”  
“Oh. I’m sorry… should I bring dinner over tonight?”  
“It’s my turn to cook, and I’ll make your favourite dish, don’t worry…”  
“Are you sure? You know I like them really well done, and if you’re not feeling up to it-“  
“I said, I’ll get to it, Kylo.”

Ren’s eyebrows raised, then he chuckled. 

“Uh oh, someone skipped breakfast this morning…”, he teased and trotted off.

Hux narrowed his eyes, when the Knight had turned the corner. So happy with himself… Just wait until dinner…

 

“Wow, Armitage. You’ve… really outdone yourself…”

Kylo looked around the General’s chambers. The table and chairs were decked in cherry red cloth, with black plates and glasses, silver cutlery and silver candle holders. Blood red candles were illuminating the room, and through the bedroom door he could see Hux’s bed was dressed in black, and surrounded by cherry red curtains, too.

Pouring wine into their glasses, Hux stood dressed in an elegant black suit, and he bowed slightly handing Kylo his glass.

“Cheers, darling. I’m so glad you like it…”

Dinner went very well. Kylo loved the honey-roasted quadduck wings Hux had made, they were simply perfect. Exactly how he liked them. Delicious. Finger-licking… good..

So good.

Good…

Hux smirked, watching Kylo slow down.

“Feeling… sleepy darling? It’s been a long day…”

The tirrian powder in his wine would last for a whole day at least. A welcome rest from his antics, but more than that: enough time for Kylo to miss Nuala, a performance artist they both loved. They had only managed to secure one ticket, and subsequently played a Dejarik game for it. Hux maintained that Kylo had cheated. Kylo denied it and called Hux a sore loser. That was how it all had started, this series of pranks. But now it would end. And the romantic setting, well, part foil, and perhaps part olive branch for when Kylo woke up… Hux placed down his glass, and smiled.

“Would you like me to take you to bed?”

Kylo put his glass down as well, and stared deeply into Hux’s eyes.

“Yes…”  
“… uhm, yes, good, let me help you…”

Hux got up to help Kylo, trying to ignore his insistent stare as best he could, but the Knight grabbed him and put him on his lap. Hux giggled nervously, unsure what was going on. Kylo’s hands were all over him, and… it felt good, but… unexpected and also… somewhat… intense.

“What’s gotten into you, love?”  
“I don’t know… You’re always beautiful, but now… you are… stars, Hux you are… delicious…”

Kylo purred out his words while kissing Hux’s neck, leaving little bites, that became harder… wilder…

“You’re tense… relax…”  
“I can’t, something’s not right…”  
“Is it the wine?”

A cold shiver ran down Hux’s guilty mind.

“What makes you say that?”  
“I wondered why there was tirrian powder in the wine. But neither of us is sleepy.”  
“Oh, uhm…”

Kylo had already relieved Hux of his suit, and was now gently stroking him, wincing from time to time as if he was in actual pain... It made Hux feel so guilty.

“You’re really not into this, are you? It’s OK, please stop feeling guilty. I can sense it so strongly on you… I’ll just have a cold shower, I’ll live…”

Hux swallowed, and felt even worse. Kylo had no idea why he was feeling guilty, and he was being so nice about everything. And his hands… kept stroking him so gently, his lips were kissing him softly again, when that had to be so hard for him… Hux had to come clean.

“I put tirrian powder in your glass.”, he confessed.  
“Oh?... Why…?”, Kylo whispered between kisses.  
“So you’d sleep and stop annoying me..."  
"And miss Nuala...?"  
"And… miss Nuala…", Hux swallowed.  
“Oh… that’s bad… that’s very bad of you, Hux…”

He kept kissing the ginger-haired’s neck as he spoke, biting his ear lobes softly, then chuckled darkly into his ear... Hux shivered.

“Damn you… you knew all along?”  
“Yeah…”  
“And you’re not mad?”  
“Nah… because I left my glass half-full... and now you will drink the rest, and suffer with me…”

 

Safe to say, they both missed Nuala. Stynnix went instead. Mitaka ran the Bridge for the day, and no one batted an eye lid when both Hux and Kylo reappeared, walking a little funny. Everyone was just glad the pranks were over. 

Mitaka still had a basket of porgs he had been roped into keeping for Kylo's next one, and Thannison had started to get very irritated with him about the smell, and the noise, and the feathers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylux Romance week prompt for 11.02.19: Accidental Aphrodisiac


	5. Dress Me Up In Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is a pain, but Hux can handle him... until Kylo surprises Hux with kindness, and it snowballs from there...

For sure, Hux had always told Kylo to stay out of his damn head. The arrogant Prince was so very irritating, trying to pry information from him, flexing his Force muscles. And Kylo had tried. He really had, but the longer he trained with Snoke, the more it just became second nature. He didn’t even notice anymore, his Force would just automatically reach out and brush the minds of those around him. Usually people didn’t even notice, until he actually pushed to get deeper inside.

Not Hux. He noticed. So when Kylo started again to routinely sweep around the outskirts of his mind, Hux would think of something to chase him away.

Wookie porn.

Aqualish singing lessons.

And his personal favourite: Kylo in a cow suit with udders, attached to a milking machine. There were times when entire meetings were spent, on the surface in lively group talks, and underneath, in a tug-of-war between the two men, with Kylo trying to dismantle the offensive image, while Hux thought of entire barnfulls of Kylo-cows mooing while getting milked. 

 

So it was with some surprise, that Hux found Kylo pushing an image into his mind that… was kind.

He had just overheard two senior officers talking about how they missed his father, what a great guy he was, and that he was a “real man” – something his son just wasn’t.  
Hux could console himself with being their superior at half their age, and having many military, “manly” successes behind himself. But what really got to him was their values, and the fact that Brendol had always berated him for his sensitive side. Luckily, he’d never even seen how Hux used to try on his mum’s dresses when he was little. Although, once Brendol had a girlfriend who secretly let Hux try on hers, when he was on summer holidays from the Academy… But that was long ago now. Standing at the viewport, hearing the officer’s words in his mind, Hux felt heart-broken that femininity was always seen as weak… Sensitivity… Beauty…

Perhaps he wasn’t on guard, perhaps Kylo had seen an image in his mind, of Hux in front of that mirror with a ball gown that didn’t fit him, and yet still made him feel so pretty, so... right... - but when the Knight passed by him, he pushed an image into Hux’s mind that made the General gasp.

It was him, in a beautiful, light green gown that made his eyes shine, and his hair sparkle. Outside. He was outside, feeling the sunshine on his face, and arms, and how it made the gown shine… 

When Hux finished his shift that day, there was a package outside his door. His heart was racing, he wanted to hold his excitement, it couldn’t be, it wouldn’t be, it- was… Hux lifted the dress out from the carton, and held it up under his room’s white light. Here, it had a blueish shimmer, but that also looked pretty. Perhaps this was how it would look at night... outdoors… He carefully placed the dress on the bed, then opened the envelope that came with it.

It was a simple message.

|Mission on Naboo. Requesting your company. Pack for a week. Kylo Ren |  
|P.S. Stynnix will take care of Millicent. |

 

That night, Hux could not sleep. And when he got up, opened the box he’d placed the dress into, and took it out again - just to see it again, just to see it was real… - he noticed something underneath… a smaller, silk-paper bound package… Hux opened it to find the finest lacy lingerie, in a soft pink tone that was utterly…

“Pretty…”, he breathed.

Standing in front of the mirror, wearing the delicate items, Hux could not stop running his fingers over the material. When he finally lay down, his hand moved all across his body and down between his legs, began to slowly stroke his cock inside the beautiful lace panties. His other hand caressed the lace bra over his chest, feeling his nipples through the material, and as his breath became more laboured, Hux sighed.

[How I wish you were in my mind right now… and could see this… know this… Kylo...]

Hux wasn’t sure how. Did they have a connection? Did Kylo just know? Suddenly, the Knight stood before him, and despite having picked out and sent him the items, he seemed mesmerised by seeing how Hux wore them…

“Don’t stop… Please…”, Kylo said and sat down on the bed.

One of his hands caressed Hux's hair, as his big brown eyes ran from Hux's pretty face, to his slender hand running over the bra... and down his beautiful lithe body, his pale skin shimmering up in the low light, contrasting with the pink lace panties his other hand was inside... On Hux's cock... so beautiful, hard, yet soft skinned and delicately coloured, the sensitive tip glistening with pre-cum. Kylo's pupils were wide, watching him slowly touch himself, and his voice was a low purr.

“You are stunning. Do you know that? Do you understand you’ve always been stunning?”

Hux didn’t answer. He had soft tears in his eyes, and the hand on his chest moved to take Kylo’s free one, entwining their fingers for a moment, then leading it down between his legs. Kylo wrapped his around Hux’s hand, and when Hux removed his, he massaged his cock for a little longer, before leaning over and starting to kiss it. Hux moaned and pushed his hips up in response, and Kylo moved between his legs and began to run his tongue up and down the smooth, heated shaft. Hux’s moans were like music to his ears, and when he cupped the head in his mouth and began sucking, the gingerhaired grabbed the sheets and pushed up his body in desire. Kylo moved his lips further and further down, taking all of Hux, feeling him all the way down inside his throat, slow, deep and very luxuriously. 

He took his time, stroking Hux’s inner thighs, his sides, sucking on and cupping his balls. Hux had received blow jobs before, but this was incredible. He ran his fingers through Kylo’s hair and just marvelled at what was happening. He could have come right there, but held himself back, drawing out the moment on a delicious, slow plateau… All the while, he tried to push anxiety out of his mind, just focus on this moment, on how **perfect** they were together right now.

Maybe Kylo sensed it… 

[Can I do this to you every night on Naboo?], he heard him purr into his mind.  
“Every night that you want…”, Hux whispered, breathlessly. “Will you let me as well?”  
[Oh yes… Now that I finally got you, I don’t mean to let you go…]

Kylo began to hum his moans around Hux’s cock, and his last words through the gingerhaired’s mind. He cried out Kylo’s name, as he came, filling the Knight’s throat with warm, creamy cum, again and again until he was exhausted. Kylo didn’t stop until Hux did, and only then carefully let him go. 

He could have gone to sleep right there, but Hux insisted on stripping him, uncovering every inch of his body, then using his lips on him until he, too, had a mouthful of cum he swallowed in delight. There were only a few hours left until they had to get up and leave, but it was one of the best sleeps either had had. Things that had long been buried, desires, hungers and longings, had been uncovered and so deliciously enjoyed… old hurts were beginning to heal, and as they lay entwined in Hux’s bed, neither of them could stop smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylux Romance Week prompt for 12.02.19: Clothing (Suits / Dresses / Lingerie)


	6. Unmasked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one has seen Kylo Ren without his mask, except Snoke, and he's not coming to the party. But Kylo's secret crush is, and Phasma's on a mission...

Two months have passed, since Ben – no, Kylo Ren. Master of the Knights of Ren. Yes. Two months have passed since Kylo Ren joined the First Order, as the apprentice to Supreme Leader Snoke, hand picked for his formidable skills, a fearsome warrior, and…-

Kylo sighed.

Turning his mask in his hand, he felt stupid, stood before the mirror in his quarters. Phasma had invited him to a staff party, and he only had dark robes and his mask.

No one had seen him without his mask yet, except Snoke, and Snoke wasn’t coming. He was going to “watch Holoflix and chill”. The Knight assumed his Master was going for a quiet night. Perhaps, so should he. That would be… noble. Show Decorum. Befit his station… 

His datapad buzzed. He was still getting used to having one of those. Damn General Hux was always snickering at him for being helpless with modern technology…

“Hello?”  
“Lord Ren. You are coming, right? The free bar is starting in fifteen minutes!”  
“Actually…”  
“Oh, I very much hope you are about to say: ‘Actually, Captain Phasma, I am on my way, and not wearing my mask.’ I very much do, indeed.”  
“Uhm,… is that a requirement?”  
“Certainly is, darling. This is a free space! I take off my mask, and sometimes my top.”

Kylo blushed. 

“Right, that sounds… great. I’ll uhm… be right down.”  
“If you don’t, I’ll send General Hux to come collect you!”  
“What?!!”

Phasma’s laugh made Kylo take a deep breath.

“You two. It’s hilarious. Well, get a move on. I’ve been drinking since 4 o’clock and you’d better catch up!”  
“It’s 4:30.”  
“It’s ten minutes til the free bar starts now, and last one here is a sore porg’s butt! Because I had it kicked!”

She hung up, before Kylo could process that sentence or come up with a witty reply. He really didn’t want to go now. Of course, damn General Hux would be there.  
Stupid General Hux.

Mean General Hux.

Stupidly handsome and sexily mean General Hux… Kylo had a massive crush on the General, and only wanted him to like him… so badly… but the man was a rock, and had nothing but scorn and ridicule for him…

Kylo sighed, kicked his bed defeatedly, and dropped his mask on it. Fine. He’d go. He’d just go like this. In the same robes as everyday, just with his mask off, and his hair shaken out.

And a bit of eyeliner...

 

When Kylo finally found the bar, it was filled with people already well on their way to getting drunk. A tall woman with short blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes appeared from behind him and flung her strong arms around his shoulders. Out of her modulator, it took a moment to recognise her voice, but it was unmistakeably Phasma.

“Darling! You made it!! And what a cutie you are under that thing!! Oh, but I’ll have to deliver you straight to the General for reconditioning, I’m afraid!”  
“W-What?!!”  
“See that up there? That’s the capacity counter. They’re only allowed 100 people in here and you’re number 100. You’re the last one. Told you, a sore porg’s butt.”  
“I don’t get it…”

Phasma dragged Kylo to a booth in the corner, where the General sat, looking superior. Immaculate hair, some fancy, bitter drink in his hand, and a look of elegant disdain on his face – at least until he spotted who Phasma was dragging over. Stars, was that… Ren? He was… stunning. Damn! Why did he have to be so good looking!

Kylo watched Hux’s face erupt in a flash of crimson heat, and found it quite satisfying. He even had a little smirk playing on lips, by the time Phasma had placed him in front of Hux. 

“General, behold.”

Yeah... Behold the unmasked Knight of Ren… a Prince of Alderaan, the heir to Darth Vader… powerful *and* handsome...

“The last straggler to arrive! In your role as disciplinarian-“  
“Phasma, do we have to-“  
“-I hereby present the straggler for due punishment. Yes, we do have to, Armitage, rules are rules!”

And she really pushed Kylo forward, right across Hux’s lap, then grinned and walked off.

The two men were silent for a moment. Hux’s breath had gone shallow, and his eyebrows seemed frozen, while Kylo’s heart was about to quit and go on holiday, to recover from the strain... Gingerly, Hux placed a palm on Kylo’s back, and marvelled as he felt the frantic heartbeat against his thigh begin to calm down. It had almost reminded him of Millicent sitting on his lap, and her little feline heart beating as fast, but... Kylo wasn’t a cat. Even though... Hux had a strong urge to... pet... him...

“Are you actually going to spank me?”  
“I don’t particularly mind, but Phasma is watching us from the bar, and…”  
“Rules are rules…”  
“I’m very sorry about this…”  
“… don’t be. I’d have thought you’d quite enjoy… this… sort of…”

Kylo groaned. He often wanted to recall words with the Force, but it didn’t work that way. Hux was silent again, and Kylo worried, but when he heard the rasp in Hux's voice it sounded... nervous…

“Well, do… you?”

Now *Kylo’s* breath became shallow, and now heat was rushing *him*. Hux could even feel it. He carefully tested out stroking the Knight’s back, and… felt him shiver. It was mesmerising, frankly, and once he started, he couldn't stop, slowly, discreetly, stroking him. He'd never thought the Knight could be like this, and he wanted to, needed to know...

“Kylo…”, he whispered, his rasp heavier now, but warmer, too.   
“Do you… actually...”  
“I’m not drunk enough for this conversation…”, Kylo protested, but when Hux brought a drink to his lips, he was more interested in his slim fingers.... 

And… Hux could feel that interest growing against his thigh.

“Would you… want to go somewhere more private? I do have whiskey in my chambers…”  
“I’d love to.”, Kylo blurted out, then added, more slowly:  
“Perhaps just give me a few slaps now anyway, just so Phasma doesn’t complain...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylux Romance week prompt for 13.02.19: Secret Crush


	7. Meet Me Where We

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's Day, and Kylo is planning something... Hux keeps finding little signs and clues, and although there is no sign of the Knight, Hux has the strangest feeling someone is following him around...

It wasn’t Millicent’s nose bumping against his cheek. No, Hux was being awoken by something rather noisier that morning. He blinked his eyes open, and looked out at a… dancing BB unit.

He blinked an extra time, just to make sure, but... No, that was correct. Someone had taken BB-9E, switched out his red light for pink, and programmed dance moves and disco music into him… Millicent was sitting in the corner, just staring.

“Kylo…”

But Hux was alone in their bed. The Knight’s side of it was even _made_ … 

“What are you up to, Kylo…”

 

Breakfast alone felt.. strange. They had moved in together months ago, and despite both having led rather private lives, it had quickly become so natural Now, Hux felt like he had stepped back in time.

“Guess it’s just you and me again, Millie…”, he smiled, but she looked up at him, meowed, then left his chambers.  
“Very well…”, Hux chuckled, with a slight pang in his heart. 

BB-9E rolled up, still playing music and dancing. Hux took a while to find the switch to turn him off, and when he did, the droid seemed to protest. But then he whirred, and beamed a projection. Of the ship's map... with a a flashing mark on Level 5, next to a meeting room. Hux frowned softly.

“What is this, Kylo… a treasure hunt?”

BB-9E switched down the projection and rolled off, leaving Hux to finish his coffee alone. He checked his datapad. Meetings on the Bridge all morning, the rest was clear... very clear... as if someone had gone in and edited it? He shook his head. Impossible. 

 

The morning went by uneventfully. No sign of Kylo however. Just before lunch time, Hux finally made his way to Level 5. As he walked, he had the strangest feeling there was someone watching him… but when he turned around, there was no one there.

He got into the elevator, which was already full of stormtroopers. At the last minute, Stynnix came in, nodded and then stood silently. Hux nodded back, and as they went to every single level on the way up, the troopers left, while Stynnix remained. 

On Level 5, she got out with Hux, then turned to go in the opposite direction as him. Hux tried to recall where exactly the spot on the map had been... He walked around a little, then was sure he'd found it - but all there was, was a… pot plant? He stood for a moment, then turned - and gave out a squeak. Stynnix had appeared out of nowhere right in front of him. She grinned and pressed a small, folded note into his hand, then disappeared before he could say anything.

 

Hux sipped on a cup of bitter Tarine tea on his way down to the Bridge. So Kylo had reprogrammed BB-9E, involved Stynnix, who else was in on this? And why did he keep feeling someone was following him? He turned around. Nothing...

"You’d better not try to scare me, Kylo Amidala Solo Organa…"

Nothing, apart from his mind playing tricks. In a reflection further up the corridor, he could have sworn he saw a... Wookie. Hux drank down a big gulp of tea. Impossible…

 

The note had said one word: Meet. It could either be followed by a name or thing, something Kylo was presenting for him. Or it might spell out a destination... Hux entered the Bridge, but still no sign of Kylo. Instead, Thannison got up, walked to wards him and pressed another note into his hand, wordlessly smiling just like Stynnix had. Hux snorted a soft laugh. Were all his junior officers in on this together?. But then his heart missed a beat, and he blushed.

It said “me where we”. He looked around. Where they what? Stars, was Ren going to embarrass him? As he slowly wandered off into the control room, he was so in thoughts, he didn’t notice it was decked out in… were those rose petals? Mitaka looked up from his seat and smiled. He took Hux’s hand wordlessly and lead him out of the room, and down the corridor. By now, Hux was noticing a **lot** of people had started to smile, and a flock of butterflies began to cautiously, but steadily rise in his stomach...

“Kylo, what have you done…”

Mitaka led him past a screen, which changed from an internal broadcast to Phasma holding up a banner with the words “first kissed”. Hux blushed heavily. Yes, this was getting embarrassing… But he couldn't help glowing inside, too... Mitaka left him at the next set of lifts, and Hux took it to Level 7 - where the smaller observation deck was situated... Where they had first kissed... almost a year ago... As he made it upwards, he could hear music, and when the elevator doors opened, the lights switched down to low…And there were rose petals strewn in a path leading to the observation room, and they shimmered up softly under the dark, glowing light... 

Hux had worried the floor would be filled with people, but it was completely empty and quiet. As he came up for the deck, he saw a discarded Wookie costume lying on the floor, and smirked. Right... And inside, with his back to the door, stood his love, dressed in formal black robes. When Hux stepped in, he turned around and smiled in such a deep... warm way…

“Kylo…”, Hux gasped, and literally ran and flung his arms around him. 

“What are you doing, what are you doing?”, he chuckled, and held Kylo close. 

He felt so good, finally pressed against Hux's body. He smelled so good, of warm sandalwood and a faint shimmer of roses. Hux buried his face against his neck, until Kylo gently disentangled himself, and took his hand. He looked deeply into his eyes and started sinking down on one knee. Hux couldn’t speak. Every piece of tough façade or strict self-control had melted long ago. He couldn’t even keep up a smirk or frown to hide the utter innocent joy and anxiety in his big, blue-green eyes.

“Armitage Hux, will you… marry me?”  
“Yes…”, Hux breathed silently.  
“I’m sorry, what was that?”, Kylo gently teased.

Hux let out a chuckle that shot tears into his eyes.

“Yes,”, he quietly said.  
“I can’t quite hear you darling…”  
“Yes!”, Hux grinned through tears.

Kylo’s eyes were wet and big, too, but he, too, was grinning.

“Yes what, darling? I need to switch on the live feed to the Bridge, and they need the whole story…”

Hux shook his head in disbelief at his silly clown of a.. fiancée.

“YES I WILL MARRY YOU, YOU BIG… beautiful…”, Hux flung his arms around Kylo and hid his face against his chest.  
“bastard…”, he whispered.  
“Big, beautiful bastard… that’s me. Happy Valentine’s darling…”  
“Happy Valentine’s…”

 

The Bridge was cheering in the background. Kylo kissed Hux for the longest time, and when he finally let go, he pointed out of the window at a shuttle nearing them.

“Our bags are packed and ready in the Throne Room's hangar bay. We can take the side elevator straight down, you don't have to pass by anyone else if you don't want. Although they’re all cheering for you... for us…”

He gently brushed tears from Hux's cheek, then laughed softly and did the same on his own. Hux smirked softly.

“But Honeymoon getaways are for after weddings...”  
“That won't be a problem. This is Valentine’s dinner, and a long weekend. On Chandrila... It’s about time I showed you my home planet. That is, if you’d like to?”  
“You want to know if I'd like to?”, Hux teased.

Kylo nodded, and Hux held onto his shoulders and hopped up. Kylo grabbed him, and stood holding him up in his arms.

“A private taster of the bridal carry on our way to the shuttle?”  
“Absolutely…”

 

Kylo had made reservations at Ruby, Hanna City’s finest restaurant. But when they reached their hotel, he called and asked them to deliver instead. So he and Hux could eat sitting naked on the bed, feeding each other, and drink their champagne in the bathtub. And so they could be each other’s second desserts… and third… and fall asleep, entwined and naked and covered only by a thin, soft blanket, as the curtains gently blew in the warm Chandrilian night time breeze...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylux Romance week prompt for 14.02.19: Valentine's Night


	8. I'd rather have you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of letting his guard down meets with an unexpected response from Hux, and after that, Kylo is on a mission to show he cares...

On the way back from Crait, from the emptied-out rebel hideout, from their failed mission, _his_ failed mission, _his_ failure… Kylo sat in a separate room, with his head in his hands. Everything was sinking in, where they came from, and what they were returning to. He was Supreme Leader. He was their leader. With no real, clear plan. With no real, clear idea how… to stop the Resistance. And how to move from there.

This hadn’t been planned. He saw his chance, and he took it. Thought he could work with Rey, but she betrayed him. Or perhaps he betrayed himself. She’d chosen her side, he had his. Snoke had betrayed them both… Kylo looked up and saw Hux standing at the door, looking in through the window. The Knight tried to quickly cover up his scared, anguished expression, but Hux had seen it… A cold shiver ran down Kylo’s back, but while he changed his face to look intimidating and calm, he noticed Hux’s had changed in response to his first expression… and was now adjusting to his second… before turning around and leaving…

Kylo jumped up, but Hux was… gone. Only some steps away, but the Hux he had seen was… really gone. Confusion and regret washed like an ocean over him. When Hux had seen him lost, his response hadn’t been a wild, predatory animal registering a weakness, it hadn’t even been cool, detached Schadenfreude… now, for a brief moment, Hux had shown him… Compassion. Kindness. A sense of… understanding.

And now it was gone. Kylo stood at the window, waiting for something that wasn’t going to come back, but he stayed there, until the shuttle docked in the Supremacy.  
He stayed there, but he wasn’t waiting anymore. He was planning...

 

First, he assigned three officers to assist Hux, to stop him working three workloads at once. Then, he raised Hux’s title to Grand Marshall. Then, he allocated him new, bigger chambers – but he was unsure how to decorate them - so that Hux would like them. Instead, he sent Mitaka to help Hux procure any items he wanted. That way Hux would get exactly what he liked… But he couldn’t help himself having a basket of Onderonian chocolates, and a bottle of Corellian whiskey delivered when they were done. A kind of “Welcoming” gift... The Knight was just looking through some items for Millicent on his datapad, when Hux walked into the Throne Room.

“Welcome, Grand Marshall. You’re early for our briefing.”  
“Supreme Leader… what is the meaning of all this? I appreciate the structural changes, and the new chambers, but this morning a droid appeared with chocolate and alcohol.”  
“Do you not like them?”  
“I-… I didn’t try them yet. May I ask why you…”

Hux got slightly nervous. Maybe it wasn’t the best thing to ask Kylo this, maybe he should just ride out this unexpected phase – it was a big improvement after all. But he couldn’t help becoming more and more uncomfortable. As he stood before Kylo’s throne, an officer came rushing in with an update Kylo had requested. He knelt down beside Hux, and held out the datapad, which Kylo picked up using the Force. Hux’s eyes widened. It hadn’t even occurred to him that he’d never knelt in front of Kylo, and that if he gave him updates, he always walked up to his Throne and handed him things directly. Was this, too, a special privilege, a gift of sorts?

Kylo nodded, and dismissed the officer, then looked around the room. His Knights, who were standing guard for him on both sides of the room, nodded and left the room. Hux stood, looking forward, sweating slightly. It didn’t help that, as they were leaving, Kylo’s face began to relax from a regal Prince’s to something much softer. Indeed, if he wasn’t mistaken, he saw the lost, deep eyes he had seen that day on the shuttle back from Crait… Hux’s lips opened slightly, but he still didn’t say anything.

It was quiet in the Throne Room now, and Kylo had made the Knights lock the door. No one was to disturb them… He slowly got up and started walking towards Hux, but when he sensed fear starting to appear in the Grand Marshal, he stopped and smiled bittersweetly.

“It’s alright, it’s just us now.”  
“What is the meaning of all this, Ren…”, Hux whispered, quite forgetting to use the correct title, and Kylo didn’t look like he minded. At all. He started moving again, until he stood right before him, and lifted his hand to stroke gently down Hux’s face.

Now Kylo felt something mix in with the nerves he felt from Hux. There was still anxiety, and who could blame him, but there was a heady sense of… hope? Incredulity and… desire… Kylo gasped a soft sigh, and his hand moved to caress Hux’s soft, red hair. It made the other man close his eyes, and, after a few moments, move into Kylo’s touch…

“Oh, Armitage…”

Arms wrapped around him, Kylo began to gently kiss Hux’s neck, feeling his hands through his own hair, and gripping down on his arms when he lightly bit him. Softly chuckling against Hux’s neck, Kylo kept his lips on him, covering his soft skin with kisses and breathing in his intoxicating scent. Hux’s soft, whimpered moans began to relax, as he started to realise this was really happening, not a trick, not a dream, but this was real…

“When… How?...”  
“When I saw you look at me in the shuttle… that’s when I realised, but I’ve always… I’ve always wanted this underneath, Hux. I was too afraid to face it… too proud…”  
“So was I…”  
“No more…”  
“No more.”  
“So,... it’s alright I gave you chocolates?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good... So... can I give you something else?”

Hux pulled away slightly to look quizzically into Kylo’s eyes. Was that some very awkward flirting, or what did the raven-haired have in mind? The chuckle that came from him indicated he could tell what Hux was thinking. 

“You can have me anytime you want, Armitage… but I was thinking more of him…”

At this, Kylo waved his hand, and a BB-10 unit with a red ribbon tied around it hoovered out from behind his throne. He looked like a floating BB-9E, but with a round head, and four retractable arms.

“He can do the room controls, prepare you chambers for when you return, and wake you up nicely in the morning…”

The droid beeped happily, and Hux smiled, but turned to whisper into Kylo’s ear.

“Thank you... but I hope he can be reprogrammed. I’d prefer you did those things…”

Kylo looked at Hux for a moment, silently. Then he lifted his hand, and undid and moved the ribbon over with the Force. Smiling softly, he tied it around his waist, then looked up at Hux.

“I can start today, if you like…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylux Romance Week prompt for 15.02.19: Gift Giving


	9. To You. To Us. To Forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's pregnancy is making him feel insecure and unattractive. Hux is having none of it...

At first, Kylo did feel flush with hormones, and that helped somehow. His hair was even glossier, his skin seemed clearer, and he felt… glowing and alive. But as time went on, and he started showing a lot, he became more and more self-conscious. Hux noticed, and tried to reassure him, support him, distract him even. But somehow, he’d still catch him looking disdainfully at himself in the mirror, and wearing clothes that let him fade into the background as much as possible.

Hux had found ways to help and support Kylo with all the other problems he had encountered since getting pregnant. Gentle herbs against his morning sickness, a heated pad for his back, and daily massages for his swollen feet and ankles. And the day he noticed Kylo had wet himself, and how ashamed he was, he first held him close, then gently helped him laugh about it. And then he found Kegel exercises Kylo could do to help, and sat doing them with him, to make it more fun. He even set a cute alarm on Kylo’s datapad, both for the Kegels and to remind him to go to the refresher regularly – the Knight could get distracted, especially now.

But seeing how insecure Kylo was now becoming, pained Hux deeply. To him he was the most gorgeous creature imaginable, pregnant or not… Something had to be done. 

 

Leafing through their underwear drawer, while Kylo was relaxing in the bath, Hux found Kylo's beautiful lingerie pushed far to the back, hidden under more practical items. It made sense that the clothes he wore now would be at the front, but still, Hux couldn’t help the feeling that he’d stuffed these as far away as he could, lest they taunt him and his current body… Hux frowned, and nodded to himself. This was clearly an even better place to start than he’d thought…

When he finished up his datapad session, Hux brought Kylo a cup of tea, then sat at the edge of the bath, rolled up his sleeves and began gently massaging his shoulders. 

“What do you say, we take the day off tomorrow?”  
“Oh Armie, I don’t want to go anywhere…”  
“We can do anything you want, darling. I just want to spend some extra time with you…”

Kylo sighed, and put a wet, rose-scented hand on Hux’s bare arm.  
“I love you….”

Hux bent down and kissed his cheek.  
“I love you, too…”

They slept early that night, and Kylo was still asleep when the delivery droid arrived the next morning. Hux hid the box under his duvet, then got up to make coffee and breakfast and carry it through to his sleeping love. The smell of roasted beans woke Kylo up and as he yawned and stretched, he smiled wistfully. Hux was so nice to him… and here he was, a lazy blob lying in bed… He used to be so fit and lean all the time, and now his body was soft and pliable… stretchy... In the beginning, he had kept working out, but then his results, and his movement became affected, and he was embarrassed and worried. He didn't know how to adjust his training program, and was too ashamed to ask for help. And he could tell his body was crying out for it...

Hux came back in and set the tray down, then propped up pillows so Kylo could sit up comfortably. As he got back into bed, he smiled.

“Close your eyes…”

When Kylo felt the box put into his hands, he squeaked. But when Hux opened it, and let him run his hands over the items inside, tears began to pool under his lashes. He opened his eyes to beautiful sets of lace bras and panties, and fine, silken babydolls - and everything made for pregnant bodies exactly like his… Then, underneath them, he found a bottle of sensually fragranced massage oil… and then, a little card... Sessions with a Chandrilian personal trainer, specialised in supporting pregnant men. Kylo let out a soft sob. Hux gently ran his fingers across his face, wiping tears away. 

“I know you started avoiding the training room, darling, and what it's doing to you. This trainer was personally recommended to me, and you can do it right here in our chambers if you prefer… or until you feel more confident... at your own pace, hm?”

Kylo turned around and buried his head against Hux’s neck. How did he understand him so well, when nothing was said, and when he didn't even have the Force... Hux held him and gently stroked his back, until he calmed down. 

“Why don’t we have breakfast, you must be so hungry…”, he softly said.

But Kylo couldn't wait...

First, he did have to go pee.

Then, however, he took the box... Kylo selected beautiful, deep blue lace panties and a matching babydoll, and slowly, carefully put them on. They felt so good... much more powerful than such light and delicate fabrics should be able to... Kylo took a deep breath, looked up at Hux, and shyly struck a pose. Hux beamed and clapped, making Kylo chuckle with relief before he got back into bed.

After that, breakfast was a quick, giggling affair... They both couldn't wait to try out the massage oil... And luckily it was safe for internal use, too... 

That evening, Kylo agreed to let Hux take him out to dinner on Arkanis. Sitting in a cosy restaurant, they toasted with glasses of fizzy water, before tucking into plates of delicious pasta. Kylo was wearing a stunning, stretchy dark-green gown, and golden caramel-coloured underwear - the bra cut expertly to be comfortable, yet make the very most of his swelling bosom... Hux couldn't stop looking at him...

"I am incredibly lucky to be with you, Kylo...", he whispered adoringly.  
"That was supposed to be my line...", the raven-haired replied with a smirk, before raising his glass again.  
"To you. To us. To the future."  
"To you. To us. To forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylux Romance Week prompt for 16.02.19: Wildcard
> 
> And that was the final prompt in the Romance Week series :') hope you enjoyed these. I loved writing them ♥♥♥


	10. Ikopi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux joins the First Order, but things don't go as he expected... especially when his bitter rival Ren becomes desperate enough to take a risk and make himself vulnerable to the General...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long delay... this is Fluff prompt 3

It was raining that night. Hux was sitting at his desk at the Academy, drawing in a sketch book he locked away in his bedside drawer every night. The book was a regular note book from the repository, but the pen was special. It had been given to him by Admiral Rae Sloane, before she left. Engraved with his name in slender, silver letters, it was a reminder, to stay true to himself, no matter what happened, and to believe in himself. She had stood up for him, when he had no one. Made him feel worth standing up for…  
That was long ago. In fact, Hux was about to graduate the following week, enter the First Order, and serve as a Junior officer on board the Finaliser… Hux was prepared, but in truth, still nervous. He had scored with the highest marks in his whole year in most subjects. Only piloting and close combat without weapons he scored less than perfect in. He was flexible and fast, and could hold his own, but without weapons he could be overpowered. And piloting… well, it was not his forte. But strategy, psychology, history, science and maths, Hux excelled in all of those. The Academy didn’t teach languages much, but he wasn’t too bad at them either… He looked up. What had he even been drawing? While he was ruminating about school, his hand had been shaping some kind of creature on the page… an… Ikopi? An animal he had never seen in the flesh, a native to Naboo, a planet he'd never been. Why?...

It had been seven years. Hux was General now, overseeing the First Order’s army, the construction of Starkiller, and bitter rivals with Kylo Ren – the arrogant Force user Supreme Leader Snoke had imported not long after Hux had joined the Order. 

It was Hux that should have been Snoke’s Number 1, ready to take over after him… But while Hux presented success after success, he got a mild smile at best. Ren on the other hand, no matter how much he and his handful of acolytes messed up, seemed to inch ever higher up in Snoke’s esteem.   
Or at least that’s what Hux thought…

Cycle had ended a half hour ago, and Hux was already showered, in comfortable clothes and with a warm cup of Tarine tea beside him. Drawing in one of the many notebooks he’d collected through the years, he filled pages with annotated plans and diagrams, but next to them, dream images… fantastical landscapes, exotic animals, and one scene in particular, a recurring motif in his dreams. An Ikopi, standing by a small lake, drinking under the warm Naboo sun…

“Having a quiet evening?”

Hux actually jumped at the sudden intrusion, then glowered towards the door. Of course, who else could it have been…

“I’m off-duty Ren. What ever it is it can… wait…”

Ren didn’t look good. His voice had carried enough dark timbre to cover it, but when Hux’s blue-green eyes met the Knight’s big brown ones, they weren’t filled with arrogance. They were… vulnerable. And there were bruises on his skin, marks on his clothing as if he had been burnt by… Force lightning?

“Come in…”

 

Hux made another cup of tea, and, unsure how to logically process the situation, he let instinct guide him, and picked up a soft blanket to offer Kylo along with the tea. The Knight’s eyes widened slightly, before he grabbed the blanket with a sound that… well, Hux would not have expected Kylo to make such a sound, but his instinctual response was to… stroke through the other man’s hair, gently, as he sat down beside him. 

“I… don’t know who you are right now, but… it’s like you’re exactly who I was hoping to find…”

Kylo’s voice was fast, shy even. He wrapped the blanket around himself, and rolled the cup of tea between his big palms, warming them, and all in all looked very small, despite being so big. He looked… fragile. Something that Hux had noted when he first met him, but that had soon vanished, replaced by arrogance and aggression… But now,… now it was different, and Hux found his arms wrapping around the Knight, who shivered, quickly put the cup down, and then grabbed onto Hux so hard, it almost knocked the wind out of the gingerhaired.

“Ren…”, he gasped.  
“Sorry…”  
“It’s alright… it’s going to be alright…”

They sat like this on Hux’s couch, for almost an hour. Hux holding Kylo, stroking his hair, and Kylo holding on to Hux, his eyes closed, his head against the other man’s chest. Millicent curled up against his back at one point, trilling in protest as Kylo suddenly pulled away.

“I have to go… thank you…”

Hux blinked, and the Knight was already gone. He looked at Millicent, both gingers confused and… well, a little annoyed, yes. What was this all about?

 

A week later, Hux was again sitting with his drawings and a cup of tea. He was deep in thought, wondering about how he had known something was wrong with FN-2187. Phasma had tried to cover it up, and he had reprimanded her. FN-2187 didn’t just have multiple instances of divergence, there was something else… something Hux knew, but could not explain how he knew it… he just really did. It was as if he could… feel the man’s thoughts just looking at him...

Reconditioning Level 5 was reserved for serious offenders, but Hux had signed it off without a doubt in his mind – and then they had indeed found a whole assortment of problems. Loyalty, a desire to switch sides, spy and aide rebel prisoners to escape. And utter readiness to use violence against superiors. Logic alone would not have saved the day here, but what was it that told Hux to investigate?... He was roused from his thoughts, when he suddenly heard Kylo’s voice.

“You know, you really could knock-“

But there was no one there.

And yet, as clear as day, he could hear Kylo speaking. He seemed to be getting more and more upset, and then… Hux felt… pain. He cried out, confused more than in pain, and everything vanished. No more sound, no more pain. Hux frowned…

 

That night, already in bed, he knew when the door opened, who it was. And Hux would have liked to complain, to quip, about just breaking into his room whenever the Knight damn pleased, about sitting here for an hour in his arms then leaving and never talking about it again, about… many other little or big indignities, really. But a wave of emotion rushed over from the man, and washed all that right off of Hux’s mind.

“Come here…”

It was only a moment before a cold, dirty Kylo was shivering in Hux’s arms, covered with his blanket and with Millicent as an extra heating pad against his belly. Hux had started off spooning him, but ended up wrapping himself around Kylo, when he realised that the closer he held the Knight, the softer he became. Yes, he began to cry, too, but it felt like a release, and Hux let him cry, didn’t ask anything, just wanted to warm and comfort him.

“Run away with me…”  
“… don’t be silly…” Hux’s voice was soft, warm, but Kylo sniffled, and simply repeated his words.   
“Where would we go?”  
“My grandmother’s estate… Naboo… the planet has a strong Force field, it could hide us forever.”

Hux’s heart missed a beat. Naboo… he had had no idea that Kylo was connected to the planet, but of course he was, he was a Skywalker after all… - It was only one missed heart beat though… but Kylo had noticed. And when Hux felt shy, hesitant Force fingers reaching into his mind, he didn’t block them out. Not this time… He had never questioned why he could block Force attempts on his mind, he had just assumed he was mentally strong. Kylo frankly had done the same, but now that Hux was letting the Knight inside, he gasped, sighed out, breathed his name.

“Hux… that’s my estate… how can you know… and how can you… do that…?”

Without thinking, Hux’s mind had begun to caress Kylo’s presence in it, making the Knight softly moan, and Millicent trilling before she hopped down and made her way to her own bed, where she wouldn’t have to put up with all this human nonsense…

“I don’t know… it’s a scene I dreamt about back at the Academy… before I ever met you…”

Kylo turned around, his mind still lightly inside Hux’s, his hands now reaching for his face, cupping it, before pressing his full lips against Hux’s. It was a slightly awkward first kiss, so full of emotions, confusion and nerves, but it was a long kiss, and it developed into something slower, warmer…

[You’ve got the Force, haven’t you…]  
[Perhaps I do…]  
[Will you let me train you?]  
[Will you let me solve the… problem with you?]

Kylo held Hux tighter, as he whispered [Yes] into his mind.   
Again, and again, and again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Feb 18 - Mar 4   
> Universe: Force-sensitive Hux   
> Theme: Engraved pen   
> Additional characters: Finn


	11. There Goes The Neighbourhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage doesn't like hipster places sprouting up in his nice, quiet area, but this one turns out to be owned by someone way too fascinating...

Honestly, when the place had first opened, Armitage had not been best pleased. He was fine with the coffee from the station kiosk, he didn’t need another hipster place drawing beards on hoverboards and their polkadot girlfriends into his quiet neighbourhood… And so he made a point of avoiding it, trying not to even look at it, as he walked past every morning, until one time – and he was sure it was just because the wind was blowing unusually hard and he had to turn his face and look to the side and – 

Moments like this happen in movies, they happen in books, and sometimes in your dreams, but in reality, no, never, well, yes, now, it did, it was, happening… His eyes, the man’s eyes, were like deep, dark oceans you could dive right into… eyes that managed to both look cocky and vulnerable, open and hiding, warm and sweet and sad and…-

“Excuse me!”

Armitage flustered, apologies to the large gentleman he had walked straight into, while he was stuck staring at a guy in that blasted hipster coffeeshop… He didn’t look again, and he certainly didn’t turn around to go inside…

He had gone inside.  
It was two days after the staring incident, and Armitage was already stuck in a thick queue when he set eyes on the barista, and really wished he was someplace far away. The barista was… wearing a fur suit. They were absolutely massive, and they were wearing a brown all-over fur suit, and an… apron, with coffee beans printed on it.

“Double mocha latte, and two chocolate muffins and… a ginger shot, thanks.", a lady up ahead ordered.  
“Arrrghn argh araarrgh…”

Oh great, and they didn’t use words. Words were probably too uncool, Hux flustered as he waited - but he had to admit that the queue moved very fast… to fast, really. He already stood in front of the giant teddy, ordering a plain americano.

“Gnargh…”  
“My thoughts exactly…”

Armitage watched as the barista moved with surprising skill and speed, considering their massive paws, and felt almost positive about the place as he turned to leave - when a kid on a hoverboard pushed into him, making him fall over onto the counter, knocking the lid off his coffee cup and spilling the contents all over the barista’s thick fur. The angry teddy growled and pushed Hux back, not hard, but hard enough that he tumbled back into two girls in summer dresses, and somehow managing to pull the front of the left girl’s dress down with his head. She squeaked and pushed him back forward and it was like slow motion, Armitage’s face flying towards the furry barista’s angry chest – when a strong arm shot out and stopped him, gently but firmly holding him up.

“I… I…”  
“Alright, everyone calm down. Sir, please don’t use boards inside… Chewie go clean up, I’ll take over for now. And yeah, that was 3, bud… Ladies, please accept a complimentary coffee on the house... And you, of course, but do you want to sit down for a moment first?”

It was the guy Armitage had seen through the window. His blue-green eyes filled with softened wonder while the rest of him was rather mad, but he couldn’t make coherent words.

“Alright, come with me…”

Armitage was installed in a comfy chair in a side room, with a cup of strong, sweet vanilla mocha, and a pancake breakfast, while the other man worked fast to get the line down. He periodically turned to flash a smile at Armitage through the half open door, and the smile the gingerhaired managed back was the goofiest he’d ever made. Pancake in his mouth, and some vanilla foam on the tip of his nose, his hair ruffled from earlier, and his cheeks flushed – earlier it was the annoyance, then the chaos, now it was the way too handsome man that was giving him such sweet attention. There had to be a catch. What was the catch?...  
Suddenly, he noticed a very tall, pink creature walking past, and as he looked up, his mouth fell open. The giant teddy from earlier was… naked? 

Shaved.

All his fur shaved off, except for his feet, where he had left it on like some kind of boots.

“Gurghh…”  
He extended a shaved paw, and Armitage hesitantly shook it.  
“I… I…”  
“Don’t worry, it’ll grow back quickly…”  
“But… why?”  
“Chewie here is a good guy, but he has some anger issues. Nothing dangerous, but still. We have a 3 strikes deal for losing his temper, and when he's up, he loses his fur. Only… I’ve run out of use for it…”

It was only then, Armitage noticed the big bag stuff full of golden-brown hair that Chewie had been holding. Now the man was leafing through is almost dreamily.

“What to do with this…”  
“Stuffing… pillows? Duvets? Uh…” Armitage began suggesting, but then felt a little nervous as he looked up at the shaved creature.  
“Teddies?” he blurted out, and the other man whooped.  
“Crafts workshop! You’re a genius,… -? I'm Ben…”

He held out his hand, which Armitage took and held for entirely too long.

“Armitage Hux. And uhm.. happy… to help… I mean, as long as I don’t have to get involved-“

 

He totally got involved.   
It was one week later, Chewie had become quite stubbly and scratched himself a lot, and Armitage sat in one soft corner, with a dozen kids around making dolls and teddies and… unidentifiable shapes - and stuffing everything with Chewie’s soft brown fur. Ben served cocoa to the kids, and coffees to the parents and Armitage. The looks he gave him were very similar to the looks he gave the gingerhaired back on his couch at home, and honestly, all things considered, Armitage was very pleased this place had opened right in his neighbourhood…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mar 4 - Mar 18   
> Universe: Coffee Shop   
> Theme: Kids’ crafts   
> Additional character: Chewie


	12. i-Kuma Supershow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hux finds out about Kylo's colourful side gig, it isn't under the calmest circumstances. But then, that seems to help him discover his own feelings for Kylo, too...

Work was slow, so Hux asked Kylo to do stock, while Phasma stayed at the checkouts. It was what they both liked best – Kylo, so he could listen to music while doing a simple task, and Phasma, so she could silently judge people for what they bought. And, well, Hux could spend time making sure everything was displayed and priced properly on every shelf. Simple bliss, really…

 

He had reached the frozen foods section at the back, and noted one freezer door not closing quite as well as it should, when Kylo walked past, waving. Ah yes, he took half an hour less of his lunch break, so he could leave half an hour early. Hux never asked why, and he wouldn’t now. He just nodded and turned back to the freezers. Phasma was filing her nails on checkout, and there was no customer in sight. No, there wouldn’t be for another fifteen minutes, and then you could be sure, half the neighbourhood would file in and try to buy half the store before they closed. But at least they were adept at using the self check-outs. Not like the early afternoon crowd...

 

Kylo walked fast, got in, said Hi to his flatmates and threw a ready meal into the microwave while he had a shower. Towel wrapped around his waist, he ate quickly, then disappeared into his room. Fast, colourful J-Pop blared from his speakers, as got dressed up, hair and make-up done, lighting just right, props by his side, and…

“Konbanwaaaa minna-san!!!”

 

Hux could have sworn he saw glittery eye-liner on Kylo the next morning, and it gave him a strange flutter in his chest, before he turned his attention back to straightening out heads of iceberg in the produce section. Tomorrow, Regional Manager Peavey would come to inspect the store, and if all went well, Hux would get the promotion he had been working for. For the past year, he had been covering maternity leave for the acting store manager, and now that she wasn’t going to return, the position was up. And honestly, wouldn’t it be much better if someone who really knew this store got it? Armitage looked up to see Phasma glowering at a lady to stop her trying to cut in line, then turned his head to see Kylo dancing in the stock room, and exhaled a happy sigh. Everything was going to be fine…

 

“Teddy bears…?”

Hux’s face was the colour of a baboon’s backside, as he watched Regional Manager Peavey tilt his head at the office computer. *Someone* hadn’t logged out of their last session, and now hand-held stuffed animals bounced around like idiots in a video scored by way too happy J-Pop… Judging from what Hux could hear from Kylo’s headphones, the video wasn’t Phasma’s, and the voice that squeaked Japanese words in between songs also couldn’t really be anyone else’s, but… Hux knew, Kylo needed this job. He needed the money, and he had been fired from several jobs already for complicated behaviour. Here, he had always fit in… and yes, the computer was strictly for business-use only, but Hux being so close to promotion… meant he had more to bargain with, higher up to fall down from, so to say.

“It’s an… educational program. I’m sorry, I should have logged out last night-“  
“This is your account?”

Regional Manager Peavey straightened himself up and gave Hux a look entirely too difficult to read.

“Y-Yes, Sir. It is indeed.”  
“I see… I didn’t realise you spoke Japanese, that is wonderful. Evette, my daughter, has been trying to learn it but her attention span… she gets too frustrated with the regular programs. I’d like to show her this channel, it might help her learn.”

Hux felt dizzy. Good, right? No, **not** good. This was not his channel, and he had no idea what else lurked on there. Oh good, now Regional Manager Peavey was clicking on other videos, so they would find out together then...

“Ohayooooooo!!!”  
“And who… is this...?”

It could have been worse. For all Hux had feared, Kylo could have been stripping, or twerking, but he just spoke Japanese, impressively fast, and with so much makeup that he was unrecognisable to anyone who didn’t know him well. The bright blue and pink wig helped, too. 

“This is-“  
“Well, nevermind, this is way too fast for Evette. But perhaps if you can make more of the part with the teddies, I think she’d like that…”  
“Yes, yes, of course, Sir.”  
“Good. Now let’s see the rest of the store, shall we?”

 

Hux wanted to say something. But when he saw Kylo later, he couldn’t figure out how to. And again, after lunch. And again, when Kylo left. But he wanted to say… something. So Hux decided to break the rules a tiny bit as well. Or well, grant himself an advance of the powers that would come next week with his new position of store manager.  
He looked up Kylo’s address. And picked up some of the candy he had seen him eat in the videos on the way. And it all seemed like a perfectly good idea, until Hux stood outside the building, had pressed the buzzer and the door opened.

For one, the stairwell was dark. The elevator didn’t work. As he got to Kylo’s flat, the door was just left open, with someone cooking in the kitchen, someone sitting watching TV, and J-Pop coming from another room. Hux swallowed. The flat was small, messy, and overfilled.. but it was warm, too, and didn’t seem dirty. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door of the room that had to be Kylo’s, but no answer came. Again, Hux knocked, before eventually opening the door, and… seeing Kylo, dancing with his back to the door… wearing a cream-coloured angel outfit, a sparkly green wig... dancing… and singing in a falsetto that… made Hux feel funny… like butterflies had replaced his heart…-  
Suddenly, Kylo turned around.

He must have seen Hux’s reflection on the screen. The gingerhaired’s eyes widened, what should he do? Kylo looked so… so… - Hux grabbed the candy bag and split it open, throwing the colourful wrapped sweets into the air so they rained down over Kylo. It was surreal, absurd, and it was… perfect. Kylo giggled and clasped his mouth like a fairy princess, and Hux, no idea where it came from, bowed. Kylo curtseyed, then turned to stop the video.

“That’s a good place to end…”, he said, and sat down on his bed. His normal voice brought Hux back out of the strange but strangely sweet play space they had just been in, his eyes anchored him in the small room, with a mix of hope and… fear.

“You didn’t log out on the work computer…”  
“Ah… Are you here to fire me?”  
“No… I want in.”

Kylo’s eyes widened incredulously.

“What? Really?”  
“The Teddies… do you think you could help me make some basic Japanese lessons with them? Peavey, he… well his daughter is struggling to stay focused on her language lessons, and…”  
“Help… *you*? So you…”

The next few moments, only their eyes spoke. And when Kylo stood up, Hux had walked forward, so they bumped together awkwardly, before Kylo grabbed Hux and kissed him, pulling him down onto his bed, on top of him. Hux had saved him. Hux accepted him. Hux had desire in his soft eyes. For him. For Kylo who had silently pined for his beautiful, smart, and organised co-worker, who was absolutely too cool and sharp to ever want the hot mess that Kylo was.

Except he did. He really did…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mar 18 - Apr 1  
> Universe: YouTuber(s)  
> Theme: Teddy Bear  
> Additional Character: Peavey
> 
> Note: I feel like I need to explain :) I've let both characters' anxieties come through unfiltered. Personally, I doubt personal usage of an office computer is a fire-able offence, but Hux is super prim and proper, and very nervous, and he doesn't know what exactly the channel is, and his anxiety runs away with him. Kylo, on the other hand, has had bad experiences with lots of people who dislike his personality and who don't get his interests, and he has self-esteem issues. So it's not *my* value judgements : ) if I saw iKuma Supershow I'd be in love and well, Hux is already doing so, too...


End file.
